


Waking Up in Darkness

by JadeEnder



Series: Merged AU [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: After the events of Bonding the heroes have a whole new set of problems to deal with as the effects of Veran's spell take hold.Inspired by the Linked Universe by Jojo on tumblr, and its subsequent Dark Link AU by DraconisWinters. Part two of the Merged AU.





	Waking Up in Darkness

Time’s head pounded as he started to register what he had heard. 

 

“Shadow?” He asked in disbelief. The voice in his head scoffed.

 

“Don’t confuse me with that weak Shadow, I have an actual name. I am known as Eternal.” The voice, Eternal stated. Time looked back to Hyrule the boy sitting back away on his heels, one hand pressed to his temple.

 

“Do you have?” Time started, unsure of how to fully explain it. Granted he was used to voices in his head but this one was new. Hyrule just nodded his head his expression shakey, caught between two emotions Time couldn’t quite tell, fear and anger?

 

Time looked over the camp, everyone else lay on the ground unmoving.  Twilight lay on his side a few feet away his paws twitching every few seconds as though he was chasing something. Time drug himself towards his pup and sat a hand on the wolfs head, in a second fangs had sunk themselves deep into his hand.

 

Time’s eyes connected with a pair of glowing red wolf eyes as he resisted the urge to scream. “Release me Mutt.” He found his mouth saying.

 

The wolf’s eyes light up with recognition and the wolf released their hand, retreating back a few steps, curling in on himself slightly, head down. Time reached forward again, and watched as the wolf flinched, his red eyes growing duller. Without speaking Time moved closer and rubbed the wolfs head gently.

 

“It’s ok pup, it’s me.” Time said quietly continuing to smooth the wolfs head. 

 

“Can you come back yet?” He asked keep his voice quiet and steady, though his arm was shaking. The wolf nodded his head slightly and in a flash of light was replaced with Twilight. The younger looked shaken but steeled himself.

 

“Whats going on Time?” He asked. Time shook his head.

 

“I’m not completely sure yet. I'm assuming everyone has fallen under the same curse. So far only the three of us are awake.” Time acknowledged looking at his friends, his fellow heroes. He needed them awake to make a plan but knew what that would mean for them.

 

“Surely you mean the six of us?” The voice in Time’s head cooed, smugness vastly apparent.

 

Time didn’t reply but took a minute to focus on blocking out Eternal, past mental discipline training was paying off now as he raised mental barriers between them so he could focus.

 

“We need to get everyone awake and make sure nothing... unexpected happens.” Time instructed. Twilight nodded in response and made his way over to Legend with Time following.

 

“Legend, wake up.” Twilight gently shook the other then sat back. Legend’s eyes open slowly as he blinked drowsily several times.

 

“Twi?” He questioned his voice slow and rippled with yawn. “What happened with…”

 

Legends suddenly threw off whatever lethargy he had been feeling and jumped to his feet. “Veran! Where did she go? Where did the shadows go?” The boy stopped for a minute, looking around the forest then looking at the others. Hyrule had moved back away from the others, still looking confused he sat with his knees hugged into his chest. 

 

Legend turned back to them. “You too?”

 

Time and Twi nodded yes and Legend collapsed back down to the ground. 

 

“I didn’t know Veran could even do that, this is all my fault.” Legend whispered pulling his knees up towards his chest like Hyrule had. Time noticed deep purple bags under Legend’s eyes as he looked back to Twilight. Legend needed help but the needed to get everyone up first. Twilight and Time split up going to wake up others.

 

Time woke Sky who immediately grabbed for his sword before calming down and moving to sit with Legend and Hyrule. Twilight woke Wild, who seemed largely unaffected aside from throwing himself into a large mud puddle 5 minutes after waking up with a huge grin on his face. 

 

Twilight moved on to wake Warriors and Time went to Wind. Warriors awoke with his fist in Twilight's face before he even realized it.

 

“That felt good mutt.” Conqueror got out before Warriors returned apologizing profusely. 

 

Wind was… more complicated. Once Time reached the youngest of their number he realized the boy was shaking, one hand twitched in odd motions. Immediately Time recognized the boy was having a seizure. You don’t spend three quarters of your life around soldiers without seeing one. Time ran over to the boy sitting behind Wind and used his hands to keep the boys head from smacking the ground.

As Time held onto the trashing Wind Twilight went to wake Four, as soon as he reached the younger however Twilight noticed a problem. 

 

“Sky!” He yelled. “He’s bleeding like Shadow was.” 

 

Sky got up quickly making his way over to Four going through his bag to find the medical supplies he’d been using to treat Shadow. The bites marks that had been healing on Shadow’s neck had transferred onto Four and they were slowly oozing blood. As Sky started wrapping his neck Four awakened. Reaching a hand up he started to hyperventilate, then leaned to the side and coughed up a sizable amount of blood. 

 

Time looked around at the group, four of their number at curled up on themselves in shook. Four coughing up blood and Wind having a seizure. In one move a single sorceress had reduced them to this. It was a startling thought, that all together they could be struck a blow so deep without a single fight. Time stared down at the boy struggling in his grasp and sighed. 


End file.
